


Say Yes

by hellavenus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, everyone loves hansol, hansol is their baby bc he is My Baby, i love boyfriends, my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to date me? Both of you?”</p><p>or, Minghao and Mingyu love Hansol more than a best friend, and want him to be a part of their relationship. (University AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! since i've started writing fanfics about seventeen, my otp has changed sO OFTEN. but i think I'm gonna sail with this ship for awhile. I'm not sure if they have a ship name, but i call them mingsolgyu (notice hansol is in the middle because he is a Baby). i hope you enjoy this fic!! 
> 
> ellie (°◡°♡).:｡

“We both really like you.” Mingyu said, tentatively. “And we want you to be a part of our relationship.” Minghao looked at Hansol, and just from his best friend's expression, Hansol knew they were serious.

Hansol had known Minghao and Mingyu for a long time. Minghao came into his life first; when Minghao was 13, he and his family moved to South Korea from China for his father’s business. Minghao enrolled in school half way through the year, and even though he was incredibly nervous and scared, he didn’t show it at all. The other children thought he was rude because he never talked, but right away, Hansol decided he liked Minghao and wanted to befriend him. Minghao didn’t give Hansol the time of day at first, but that didn’t discourage Hansol. He would offer to help Minghao with his Korean whenever the older boy looked like he was struggling, and he always would do silly things to make Minghao smile. After a little while, Minghao’s conversational skills improved, and he started talking to Hansol more comfortably. The two boys quickly became inseparable best friends. 

They stayed by each other’s side through everything; Minghao was there when Hansol’s family had to file for bankruptcy, and when Hansol wasn’t able to afford to go out with Minghao and their friends, Minghao would always stay back with him, choosing to stay in and watch movies or go to the park (Minghao would always offer to pay for the younger, but Hansol was too proud to ever accept). Hansol was there when Minghao’s mother left him and his father, leaving Korea to go back to China. And they were there for each other the day Hansol came out to Minghao as bi, and Minghao came out to him quickly after as gay.

Hansol knew he loved Minghao, but he was too young to truly understand his feelings for the Chinese boy, so he kept the thoughts and feelings to himself.

Soon, the two were handing in applications to University and, before they knew it, they were getting their acceptance letters, filling out scholarship forms, and, in Minghao’s case, getting ready to move into residence. Hansol borrowed his parent’s car, and together, him and Minghao drove to their new school for Minghao’s move in day.

Minghao’s roommate was a tall, gorgeous boy named Kim Mingyu. Mingyu looked like he should be a model, but the older boy was majoring in civil engineering. Minghao, a dance and theatre major, was immediately turned off. Mingyu was nothing but nice to the two boys while they moved in, and Minghao used his Chinese nationality to pretend like he couldn’t understand what the taller man was saying. Hansol tried not to blow Minghao’s cover, but he couldn’t help giggle every time Minghao answered Mingyu in Chinese, repeating, “Sorry, I can’t speak Korean.”

But unknown to Hansol and Minghao, Mingyu was a really amazing person, and the two fell for his charms soon enough. Hansol would often spend the night in their dorm, and the three boys would study together and hang out almost every weekend. Mingyu comfortably fit into their lives, and Hansol and Minghao came to accept and eventually embrace his presence.

After a few months, Minghao took Hansol aside to tell him that him and Mingyu had started hooking up. 

“Mingyu is the hyung, so he should have told you. But you know how embarrassed he gets, so he asked me to say it.” 

Hansol laughed it off and told Minghao he didn’t care. Minghao was relieved, and hugged his best friend. Hansol hugged back, and ignored the heavy feeling in his chest.

Hooking up quickly turned into feelings, and naturally the oldest boys made their relationship official. Hansol was happy for them; he loved seeing them happy together, so long as he was not forgotten.

So, that’s how they were known: Minghao & Mingyu and Hansol. They had their own friend groups, their own circles, but at the end of the day, they always came back to each other. Oddly enough, nothing changed between them over their first three years of University. Hansol worried that the couple would stop caring about him, but if anything, they made more of an effort to make Hansol feel included.

Over the years, there were times when the three didn’t hang out as often. During second year, Hansol started to party a lot, which resulted in him having his fair share of flings. No matter how nice, cute, or fun any of the men and women he dated were, he just couldn’t make himself feel anything more for them, so he was always the one to end relationships. 

Other times, when Mingyu’s workload was too big or Minghao was preparing for a theatre production, they made plans only to be forced to cancel them. But, no matter what, they always made sure Hansol knew how much they loved and missed him.

The summer after second year, Mingyu, Minghao and Hansol made a pact to spend as many days together as they could. Mingyu and Hansol had part time jobs, so they had to fit their plans around different schedules, but they ended up having one of the best summers of their lives.

During that particular summer, Mingyu and Minghao started seeing Hansol in a different light. His laugh and smile became more alluring, his gestures more endearing. They found themselves thinking about Hansol in way that was a lot less platonic, and a lot more romantic. 

The three boys went camping on the second to last weekend before school started. They pitched a tent on the beach, and spent the weekend laughing and playing. That night, after Hansol was fast asleep, Mingyu voiced these thoughts to Minghao.

“It’s weird. I love you, more than anything, and I don’t ever want to leave you. But lately, I’ve been feeling that way about Hansol, too...” Mingyu had his head in Minghao’s lap, and the younger was playing with Mingyu’s hair, and looking off towards the ocean.

“I think I have been, too -- feeling that way about Hansol, I mean.” The older boys stayed up until the sun rose; they talked about everything they’ve been feeling, about their relationship, and mainly, how they would approach Hansol about this. Minghao came up with the idea to start being flirtier with Hansol, and gauge how he reacts. Mingyu, always one for detailed plans, wasn’t sure if he agreed. But after listening to Minghao list of reasons why it will work, he tentatively agreed. 

They started off innocently enough at first; a few extra touches, more compliments, offering to help with little things. Then they began texting him more often, getting bolder with their choices of words. Hansol was flattered, but gradually started to feel uncomfortable, and almost a little dirty. _‘Are both of my best friends trying to cheat on each other with me?’_ Hansol drew the last straw when Mingyu leaned in to try and give Hansol a kiss on the cheek after Minghao had left to use the bathroom. When Minghao came back, Hansol was standing on the other side of the room, arms crossed, and hurt and confusion written all over his face. 

“Hansol, it’s not like that-“

“You’ve been so weird lately, both of you! Have you forgotten you’re dating each other? Because if you think I’ll allow you two to cheat on each other with me, of all people, you’re sadly mistaken!”

“No! That’s not what we’re-“

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it!” Hansol started gathering his things, and Mingyu ran in front of the door to stop him from leaving.

“Just listen to us for a minute!”

Hansol glared, and tried to push past him, “Why? Why should I?”

“Because we want to date you!” Minghao said loudly. Hansol immediately froze. He stopped pushing against Mingyu, and slowly turned to look at the Chinese boy.

“You--you what?”

“We want to date you.” Minghao said again, and Hansol shook his head.

“I heard you, I mean…what?” Mingyu carefully placed his hand on Hansol’s shoulder.

“Hao, I told you we had to explain it to him better than that.” 

Minghao let out a huff. “What was I supposed to do? He was trying to leave!”

Hansol looked between the two, “Should I sit? I’m gonna sit.” The older boys completely forgot about their bickering, and quickly ushered Hansol towards the couch, and made sure to give him space.

“Mingyu hyung and I have been talking about this for awhile now,” Minghao started slowly. “We’ve both kind of fallen for you... Well, not kind of. We’ve definitely fallen for you.”

Mingyu smiled at Hansol shyly, “I know it’s strange. Minghao and I really love each other, but we love you in the same way. I think it just took us awhile to realize it.”

Hansol looked between the boys, before looking down in lap. He bit his lip, before anxiously running his hand through his hair. “This is a lot to take in.”

“Have you thought of us in that way?” Mingyu asked. The oldest looked at Hansol expectantly, and the youngest looked between them. Hansol knew he loved and adored his hyungs; there was no questioning that. But he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t had dreams about them, or that he hadn’t imagined himself being kissed by them. But they were mere fantasies; he hadn’t even considered the possibility that they could become reality.

“Yeah, yeah I have.” Mingyu and Minghao’s faces both lit up. Minghao reached out for Hansol’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Hansol felt himself relax. 

“But how does it work? How do we even know if we’ll all be compatible…Together?”

Mingyu grined, “We thought about that already too, and Minghao and I want to take you out on a date.”

“Like, a real date? I don’t have to pay?”

Minghao rolled his and laughed fondly, “Yes, you dork, a real date. Mingyu will pay for everything.”

“Hey!”

The three boys made a plan to go on a date the following night, after Hansol and Mingyu were to get off work. Hansol felt a little awkward after their confession, so he told his hyungs that he’s going home, and that he wanted to take the bus and go alone. 

Mingyu frowned and began to protest, but Minghao stopped him. “Give him time to think.” 

Hansol gave them a thankful smile before heading home.

 

\--

 

 

The next day, Hansol was a nervous wreck, knocking down at least three displays at the CD store he worked at. Whenever he saw three people walking together, he found himself becoming distracted and nervous, and staring at the people, trying to figure out if they were all together or not. When he had gotten home from being with his hyungs the night before, he had researched a bit about multiple people dating each other. He saw it was a bit taboo, but he read stories from lots of people who were in a relationship with more than one person, and who had been happy with all their partners for as long as they’d been together. But he couldn’t help but worry. What if they got jealous of each other? What if someone was left out of things? 

Mingyu picks up Hansol from his house later that night. Mingyu drove a shabby old pickup truck that could only sit three people, which was perfect for them. When Hansol saw his truck pull up, he could already feel his palms getting sweaty. His mom noticed his nervousness, but not thinking anything of it, pushed him out the door and told him to be home before midnight. Mingyu got out from the driver’s seat, and held the door open for Hansol, who squeezed in beside Minghao. Minghao grinned at his best friend, and started talking about what he had done that day. 

During the drive to downtown Seoul, Mingyu drove with one arm around Hansol, and the three boys talked comfortably about this and that. Hansol started to think that they forgot this was a date, because they were acting the same as they would any other night. 

“Are we almost there hyung, I’m starving!” Minghao whined, while leaning over Hansol. 

“We’ve gone down this route a thousand times, why do you always ask?” 

“’Cause it’s fun getting you all riled up.” Minghao said cheekily. He moved back to his side of the truck, but kept one hand on Hansol’s thigh, and started tapping out the beat of the song that was on the radio.

Mingyu pulled into the lot they always parked in, and him and Minghao argued over who would pay the metre. Hansol, who was used to this by now, slipped a few coins in the metre while the older two weren’t paying attention. He grabbed both of their hands, and pulled them towards the street.

“So, where are you taking me?” 

“What are you in the mood for?” Mingyu asked, while putting an arm around the youngest.

“Wait!” Minghao started, “Let me guess. Burgers?” Hansol blushed and nodded, so Mingyu steered them towards Hansol’s favourite burger joint.  
They all ordered way more food than any normal person could handle (after Mingyu confirmed that yes, he was paying for everything, Hansol and Minghao couldn’t help themselves from going a little overboard). When they were all pleasantly stuffed, Minghao and Hansol waited outside, while Mingyu paid.

“Now what?” 

“Hm,” Minghao said, before leaning his head on Hansol’s shoulder. “We could go to the touristy shops? Ou, and the park is beautifully lit this week, I saw photos of it on Seungcheol hyungs Instagram!” 

Hansol smiled and nodded, “Okay.” Mingyu ran up behind them and jumped on Minghao, who pushed the older boy off with an annoyed huff. Mingyu winked at him, before swinging his arm around Hansol’s shoulder. Minghao grabbed Hansol’s hand, and the three boys walked the streets like that.

They started off by looking around cute tourist shops, and playing with the cheap toys they saw. They took selfies wearing silly accessories, and took videos of them dancing around the stores to the songs that were playing over the old sound systems. After, they walked towards the park Minghao had mentioned earlier. All the trees were decorated with fairy lights, and someone has installed spotlights around the park, so everything had a faint glow to it. 

“Look, swings!” Minghao yelled excitedly, before running towards them, with a giggling Mingyu and Hansol chasing after him. Mingyu pushed Hansol and Minghao on the swings, and Hansol couldn’t help but notice the affectionate looks the older couples around the park were giving them. 

It was getting late, and Mingyu had an opening shift at the restaurant he worked at, so they started heading back to the truck. Minghao sleepily laid his hand on Hansol’s shoulder, and intertwined their fingers. As always, Mingyu has his arm around Hansol, and was using his free hand to play with Minghao’s hair.

“Do you want to sleep over tonight?” Mingyu asked, while turning down the volume on the radio.

Hansol shook his head, “Do you think you could drop me off at Seungkwan’s? If it’s cool with you guys, I kind of want some time to talk this over and think about it.”

Mingyu gave Hansol’s shoulder a squeeze, and Minghao tightened his hold on the younger boy's hand. “Yeah, we understand. Did you have fun tonight though?”

Hansol grinned, “Yeah, tonight was really nice. But it didn’t feel like how a date usually feels, you know? It just felt like how it always feels when I’m with you both.”

“See? We told you nothing would change.” Mingyu teased, “Listen to your hyungs, we’re always right.”

Hansol rolled his eyes, “Stop being so greasy.” Mingyu laughed, and gently roughled his hair.

“You’re too cute.”

 

\--

“Wait, WHAT!” Seungkwan yelled.

“They asked me to be in their relationship.”

When Mingyu dropped Hansol off, Seungcheol was just leaving his boyfriend's house. Seungkwan had greeted Hansol at the door in a fluffy robe, with a moisture pack on his face. Hansol quickly pushed past his friend and walked into his room, before plopping himself on his elder’s bed.

Seungkwan, who was pacing the room, quickly sat down on the bed, “So like, they’re into poly?”

“I guess? They only want me though, I don’t think they’ve ever thought of this before with anyone else.”

Seungkwan nodded, “They did always come off as progressive to me.” 

Hansol rolled his eyes and threw one of the pillows at Seungkwan, who smiled cheekily in return. “So you will basically be a threesome…but permanently.”

Hansol scoffed, “No, you pervert. We haven’t talked about sex.”

“Dude, your ass is going to be so-“

“SEUNGKWAN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” Hansol chucked another pillow, and Seungkwan dodged, cackling,

“But in all seriousness, I think you should go for it. Honestly, you three have always had a weirdly close relationship. I’ve known you since we were kids, and even I pay more attention to Cheol than you. But Minghao and Mingyu literally adore you, for reasons unbeknownst to me.”

Hansol rolled his eyes, before letting out a shaky breath. “You really think so? That they adore me and really do like me?”

Seungkwan’s face softened, and he moved closer to his friend, “Yes, you dork. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you were dating them anyways. I think they really do love you.”

Hansol smiled, “Thanks. For being honest with me.”

Seungkwan scoffed, “Stop being so soft, and go grab me a snack! Also, I’m naked under this robe. So unless you want to be scarred for like-“

“I’m going! I’m going! Keep the robe on, please!”

\--

Early the next day, Hansol texted Minghao and Mingyu, and asked them to meet him at Mingyu’s restaurant. Mingyu told them to come for noon, when he had his first break. Seungkwan drove Hansol home, and he spent the rest of the morning rehearsing what he was going to say to his best friends when he saw them. Hansol tried on 4 different outfits, before settling on a pair of jeans with a plain t-shirt and flannel. _‘They already like you, no need to worry about impressing them. Relax, we got this.’_

It was a Sunday, so his parents let him take the car to Mingyu’s families restaurant. When Hansol arrived, he could already see Minghao from the window of the booth they always sat at. Hansol nervously got out of the car and headed into the building. Minghao saw Hansol before he got to the table, and the older happily made room for his best friend.

“Hey! Mingyu is just finishing up; his break starts in a few minutes. How are you? Did you sleep enough? Have you eaten yet today?”

Hansol laughed fondly, “Hyung, I’m fine, promise. Have you ordered already?”

Minghao nodded, “Mingyu’s gonna bring over our pancakes when he’s done.”

Almost like magic, Mingyu strutted up to their table, with his arms full of plates of bacon and pancakes. With the help of Minghao and Hansol, he set everything down, before taking a seat beside Minghao and opposite of Hansol.

“So,” Hansol said, before clearing his throat, “Should I just, say it now?”

Minghao and Mingyu exchanged looks, before looking down.

“Yeah, just let us know when you’re ready.”

“I accept.” The older boys heads flung up almost comically.

“You what?” Minghao said, while reaching over the table for Hansol’s hand. Mingyu looked like he was in shock.

“I said I accept! Why do you both seem so surprised?”

“Well, you seemed pretty down when you walked in here.” Minghao starts.

“And you didn’t text us goodnight like you usually do.” Mingyu chimes in.

“So we only assumed-“

“Well, you assumed wrong. I thought about it a lot, and I want to try it. I want to be with both of you, because I really do like you both. A lot.” Minghao and Mingyu grinned, and Minghao opened his mouth to speak, but Hansol help out his hand to stop him. “But! I’m only saying yes on one condition.”

“Yes, of course! Anything.” Mingyu said, and Minghao nodded enthusiastically.

“We take everything at my pace. I’ve never been in a real relationship with someone before, none the less with two people, so I need you guys to take things slow. At least until we figure out how everything will work. Deal?” Hansol held out his fist, and the older boys laughed before bumping their fists on his.

“Deal.”

Hansol smiled shyly, “Okay…now what?”

“Now," Mingyu said, while lifting up his fork, “We eat!”

“Aish, Kim Mingyu, is food the only thing you can think of?”

“Well, when you work 12 hours a day, you tend to get hungry! Something I know you wouldn’t understand.” 

Minghao smirked, before picking up a piece of bacon and throwing it at the oldest.

“Hey! Don’t waste bacon of all things!”

Hansol looked back and forth between his bickering boyfriends, and smiled to himself. _‘Maybe this really can work, after all.’_


End file.
